Elevator Tickles
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Takano has some playful fun with Ritsu in the elevator after work. Tickling Fluff! (drabble) - Ritsu x Takano


**A/N:** I'm having a 350+ followers celebration thingie on Tumblr, where I'm writing all kinds of speedwriting drabbles based on sentence/pairing combinations. This is the drabble that was requested to have the sentence "boo" + the pairing Ritsu x Takano from Sekaiichi. I loooved writing this and will probably upload some longer chapter for this pair somewhere in the future;)

* * *

 **Elevator Tickles**

"Well then, I'm going home!" Ritsu gathered his stuff and walked towards the elevator. He was feeling satisfied: work was going well, the writers he was in charge of were meeting their deadlines, and stress was at a surprising minimum level this week. Now he could go home and rest.

He stepped into the empty elevator and pushed the button to close it, when suddenly a hand slipped inside and stopped the door from closing.

"Boo." Ritsu seriously jumped in shock and turned to see Takano looming over him. The editor-in-chief casually joined him in the elevator and let the door close again.

"W-weren't you staying late?" Ritsu asked, still recovering from the little jump his heart had made just now. He would never get used to Takano sneaking in little jump scares like that at work, and they always _worked_.

"Yeah, just seeing my favorite co-worker off," Takano said, smirking because of how he managed to scare Ritsu again, and he playfully wrapped one arm around Ritsu's neck and tickled his side.

"No - hahahaa we're at work haha dammit!" Ritsu giggled, puffing his cheeks as to try to control his laughter, and he tried to push Takano away.

A while back, Takano had discovered the effect tickling had on his love interest, and that was when Ritsu knew he was done for. Nowadays, an encounter with Takano would rarely go without a tickle.

"Just a little Onodera, I need your laughter to charge for the all-nighter that's awaiting me," Takano sighed, and he slowly scraped his fingers down Ritsu's stomach, tickling him into a frenzy of laughter.

"S-stahahahap that fuhucking tickles!" Ritsu squealed, and Takano let out a low chuckle.

"That _is_ kind of the point you know." He removed his arm that was around Ritsu's neck and now used both hands to squeeze him around his waist, making him cry out and shut his eyes.

"AAHahaha T-Takano-sahahan!" Ritsu squirmed and backed against the elevator wall, shaking with laughter.

"Yes? _Ritsu_?" Takano teased, and he laughed at his poor attempts to pry his hands off his body.

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open to see the elevator floor numbers light up one by one. Was this thing always so damn slow?! And what if someone would catch them like this!

"Nahaahah dohohon't hehehe T-Takano san!" Ritsu's laughing voice bounced off the elevator walls, and the enjoyment was all over Takano's face. He too watched the numbers as the elevator kept descending.

"Just a little bit more," he hummed, and he suddenly shot his hands between Ritsu's legs and tickled his inner thighs.

"Pehehervert ahahaha!" Ritsu threw his head back against the elevator wall and laughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I just love how ticklish you are." Takano grinned and pecked Ritsu's lips, making the poor guy blush even more.

The elevator neared the first floor, and right before the _ding_ sound was heard, Takano released his panting victim, took a step back and straightened his clothes. The elevator doors opened and revealed Yokozawa and Isaka who looked like they were having some business related conversation.

"Hey Nanahikari, was that _laughter_ just now?" Isaka immediately turned his attention to the two Emerald Editors who stepped out of the elevator, and Ritsu's face gained even more color. They heard!

"M-my name is Onodera!" he cried out in response to Isaka, straightening himself and trying to act composed without seeming like someone who was tickled into hysterics just now.

"Yeah. Strange sense of humor he has," Takano said calmly, ignoring Ritsu's defiance against the executive director, and Ritsu's eye twitched in embarrassment and frustration.

"Was it though? Sounded more like a girl to me." Even Yokozawa had to go and say something like that!

"W-well excuse meee!" Ritsu yelled, and he ran away as fast as he could, leaving the three men behind to chat all they wanted about his girly laugh. So embarrassing. Damn that shitty Takanooo!


End file.
